


Blundered Bonds

by macandcaseus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!will, king of consent william hawkes, spicy and sweet is the superior flavor combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: Kym was stuck. What started as an experiment, something she was trying before surprising Will next time they had a date night, had now turned into something much more serious.She was handcuffed to her bed, and she had dropped the key.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Blundered Bonds

Kym’s forehead pressed against her bed, staring at the dark space between the mattress and the headboard. _Shit._

She was stuck. What started as an experiment, something she was trying before surprising Will next time they had a date night, had now turned into something much more serious.

She was handcuffed to her bed, and she had dropped the key.

Will was coming over any minute now. She thanked all the stars, every god that ever existed that she had finally saved up enough to move out of her parent’s house, but … this was not what she had planned for their first date night at her new apartment.

This should have been second date night, at least.

Kym tugged vainly, but the APD-issued cuffs remained firmly locked around her wrists, strung over the metal rung of her headboard. _Fuck_. Her heart pounded, and her throat tightened, panic taking over for a moment before she the door opened and closed downstairs.

“Kym?”

The faint sound of Will’s voice made its way to her, and, without thinking, she yelled, “ _Will! Come up here!”_

Only once she heard his footsteps on her stairs did she realize just what exactly he would be walking in on.

Before she could shout anything else, the knob of her door turned, and Will stepped in. “What—” He locked eyes with her. They froze.

His face instantly flushed.

“K- Kym … what are you doing?” he asked.

Her face burned, and she groaned, lowering her head. “Okay. Listen. I know I should have been more careful, but I just wanted to see how this could have worked, and I shouldn’t have, because I dropped the key, and now it’s under the bed, and I just …” She took in a breath and pushed it back out again. “I just need you to get the key and forget you ever saw this.”

She raised her head, and his face had changed. He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his lips. 

“What,” she said, fighting to keep her face impassive.

“I just think it’s funny,” he said, stepping forward, closing the door behind him, “that you want me to crawl under your bed without any sort of compensation for it.”

She groaned, her head falling backward. “ _William_. This was supposed to be a surprise for next time.”

He lowered himself onto the bed, taking her chin in his fingers, directing her gaze to his. Though her body stilled, her heart hammered against her chest. “Do you really want to wait for next time?”

Kym’s mouth dried as heat swirled between her legs. The intensity of his stare, those deep blue eyes staring directly into hers … it never failed to make her weak. And he knew it.

“No,” she whispered, leaning forward, eyes fixed on his lips.

She stopped when his finger pressed to her mouth. “You,” he said, a husky edge to his voice, “you just wait.”

Kym whimpered, and before he could take his hand away, she bit his finger, wrapping her lips around it, staring at the shock on his face and grinning at being able to break through that stoic façade of his. She let go of him, sticking her tongue out, and he placed both hands on either side of her face, bending down to kiss her. Instinctively, she moved her arms, trying to wrap them around his shoulders, but at the clinking of metal on metal, he smiled against her lips, and she squirmed beneath him.

He pulled back, and she tilted forward, trying to get his lips back, but those damn handcuffs stopped her. He grinned as his fingers opened each button of his shirt. “I should have expected something like this from you, Ladell,” he said as the buttons came undone and her eyes traveled down every section of skin that was revealed underneath.

“What’s that supposed to mean, _Hawkes_?” she asked, though it was increasingly difficult to ask through her panting breath.

He smiled at her, and that smile of his, always so warm, but now tinged with an edge that she had only had the privilege of seeing a few times before—an edge that never failed to dull all of her usual sass, ready and willing to let him take control for as long as he wanted—pressed into her, and she bit her lip as he undid the last button of his shirt, sitting with his knees spread apart in front of her, and now she was actually thankful for her restraints, because otherwise … she did not know how she would be able to handle herself at the moment. “Just that I shouldn’t leave you alone for too long. Because otherwise you’d get yourself into situations like this, and I’d have to be there to help you out of them.”

Despite the burning of her skin and the hammering of her heart, Kym rolled her eyes, clinging to her impassivity as hard as she could. “I can take care of myself, William—”

Strong fingers wrapped her thighs, and he pulled her closer, opened her legs to him, leaning over, his weight settling on top of her, and a desperate cry escaped her lips at the way he held her—so tightly, but full of so, so much tenderness just behind it all.

He bent over, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth, and she tried to curve into him, but his hands kept her firmly pinned to the mattress. Kym grabbed the bar of her headboard, the only thing she could do with her hands as Will’s lips traveled down her jaw, to her collarbone, leaving the imprint of his teeth and his tongue along the way, until he leaned away once more, and Kym _groaned_ at the absence of him on her.

“Stay. Still,” he whispered against her ear. She let out a trembling breath as she nodded, and he slowly peeled his fingers away from her hips. “Your shirt is getting in my way.”

As his fingers unbuttoned her shirt, one by one, she stared at him. He met her eyes, and she smirked when she saw his pupils blown, almost overtaking the blue of his irises, and she could only imagine that her eyes looked the same.

He reached the bottom of her shirt, pushing it open to reveal her chest and stomach. He brushed his hands over the lace of her bra, and she shivered, letting a gasp escape her throat, before he ran his hands down her stomach, to the waistline of her pants.

“Can I?” he asked, thumb brushing over her pants’ button.

“Yes,” she whispered, “please.”

He pulled the button open, and she lifted her hips as he tugged her pants to her thighs, her ankles, and finally off, tossed to the floor. She moaned as he ran his fingers over her silken panties, and he grinned as he drew his finger down, making her twitch beneath him.

“God, Kym. You really want me, don’t you?”

“Will,” she said, her breath shaking. “If you don’t do something about this right now—”

“Why don’t you ask a little more politely?” he asked his eyebrow raised.

“ _Please,_ William,” she gasped, her head falling forward, her legs reaching, trying to wrap around him. “I want you so _fucking_ bad right now.”

Hand back on her face, making her look at him, at the sheen of desperation covering his eyes. “Good.”

He bent, and when his teeth clamped the front of her panties, she lifted her hips as he pulled them down, his hands running over her butt, and she didn’t see where he threw them once they were off. Her eyes closed as he traced her, shivering beneath his touch, and when his tongue followed the path his finger took, she cried out, pulling against the handcuffs, the instinct to thread her fingers through his hair and hold him to her too strong.

His lips locked around her clit, and she moaned into the air as he sucked her into his mouth, every now and then letting go to lap at her, and when she glanced down to see him _staring_ up at her, a groan from the depths of her stomach forced its way out, and the cuffs clanked above her head when she tried, once more, to reach for him.

So instead she wrapped her legs around his back, and he responded by pressing one finger into her, which pushed a high-pitched gasp from her. “W- Will!” she cried, grinding her hips into his hand as his finger curved into her—those long, slender fingers she could never resist looking at, missing when they weren’t inside her.

He kept going at her clit, and she gasped, moaning, each time his tongue pressed against her, each thrust of his hand, each time he added a finger until all of her desire built to her precipice, and she cried, “Will. I’m gonna- I’m gonna co—”

“No,” he said, and the rumble of his voice against her made her groan.

“Will, please.” She looked at him, and he was smiling at her, wiping his chin and licking her from his fingers. She tightened her legs around his back. “If you’re gonna make me wait to come, you might as well fuck me while you’re at it _.”_ she tried to keep her voice even, but it still trembled, her chest rising and falling as she stared down at him.

“You want that?” he asked, pulling away from her, and for a moment, all she wanted was for him to go back between her thighs—but at the thought of him filling her up, all of his weight thrusting into her as her legs tangled with his made her nod, a sigh floating from her lips.

“You know where the condoms are,” she said, her voice weak with desire.

Her eyes followed him as he stood, walked forward, and took her jaw in his hands, bending to kiss her. She stretched up, opening her lips to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, and she groaned when the cuffs kept her from following. “ _Do_ I know where they are?” he asked, tilting his head.

She frowned, rubbing her legs together. “The drawer in my nightstand,” she said, nodding at the little table next to the bed.

Will grinned, pulling himself to standing, hands in his pockets. “See, Kym, since this is my first time in your new apartment, I _don’t_ know if that’s where they are. So I guess I have to search, just in case you’re lying about where they are in an effort to prolong this for yourself.”

“ _William,_ ” she groaned, stretching herself out, her neck, chest, and face flushing, “please. _Please._ ”

He leaned back down to her, and her heart hammered as his breath warmed her ear. “You know,” he whispered, tracing his hand down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, tightened with desire, and pressing down on her pelvis when she tried, again, to move so he was back between her legs, “the more you beg for it, the longer I’m going to make you wait.”

She whimpered, closing her eyes as her breath panted. “God. You make me so _tired,”_ she said, voice thick with want.

He laughed, leaning away from her. “My love,” he said, cradling her chin, “you don’t even know what tired feels like yet.”

She sighed, sinking against the headboard as he stepped away, crossing to her closet and opening it. She watched him flip lazily through her coats, shirts, pants, pretending to search along the back wall. When he stepped back, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders to reveal the muscles of his back, shifting beneath his skin as he pulled dresser drawers open, she bit her lip, refusing to let any sound escape her. He dropped his arms, letting the shirt fall to the floor as he turned, walking around the other side of the bed, very pointedly not looking at her. It took everything in her to remain still and quiet at the sight of his slender fingers pulling his belt buckle apart, the metal jingling as he pulled it through the loops and let it fall to the floor. Kym’s breath hitched as he hooked his thumbs through his belt loops, pulling them down so she could see the black waistband of his boxers as he inspected her bookshelf, pulling some out, skimming the backs, and she finally let out a whine as he bent to look at the lower shelves.

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her. “Are they not over here?”

She glared at him, her grip on her headboard tightening. He stood and walked back to the side of her bed. “I guess I’ll look in your nightstand.”

He pulled the drawer open, and she tried to swallow when he found the box, opening it and plucking a condom out. “So you weren’t lying,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

 _You know full well—_ she thought, but didn’t say, not wanting him to make her wait any longer than she already had to.

He tossed the condom between her legs, but her eyes were watching his hands, unbuttoning his pants, which she could already see the bulge of his cock through. The fact that he was clearly just as aroused as she was coursed through her veins, and a new wave of heat washed over her as his pants, then his boxers, dropped to the floor, and he was standing before her.

Seeing him like this never failed to make her so, _so_ weak.

The mattress bent under his weight as he settled back into it, his knees apart, cock hard, the tip already glistening with his arousal. He picked up the condom again and brought it to his mouth, their eyes locked on one another as he tore it open with his teeth, and she had to break that eye contact to watch him roll it over his length, and for the first time, his composure shook—he closed his eyes, his mouth falling open, and a small shiver shook him, and she let out the softest groan at the sight.

Instantly, his eyes opened, and those dark blues met her amber. “Are you ready, Kym?”

“Fuck, Will. Yes. Yes, I’m so—”

A moan cut off the rest of her sentence as he finally, _finally_ , pushed into her, slowly, and she opened herself for him. Once his hips were pressed against hers, he bent to her neck again, sucking at the skin between her neck and her shoulder, and she wrapped her legs around his.

He started slow—of course he did, he knew how much she wanted him to take her with no remorse, giving her everything she wanted right at the beginning—but even now, he tried to remain restrained. With his lips still on her neck, a smirk pulled hers back. “Come now, _Lieutenant,_ ” she whispered. “This is all you have to offer me?”

He groaned against her, biting into her shoulder, and she cried out in surprise, but hooked her leg around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her hips, his strong grip keeping her in place as his other hand grabbed the rung she was locked to. She managed to run her fingers over his, lacing them together as he increased his rhythm, emboldened by her encouraging gasps with each thrust into her.

Her own desire, which she had been holding onto since his command, built back up at the warmth of his breath on her skin, the groans that were leaving his lips in tandem with hers, the way his pace ebbed and flowed as he pulled back every now and then to let them both breathe with one another, to tease that high they both wanted, but Will was always so much more patient than Kym to reach.

He captured her lips in his, and she pulled him into a deep kiss, panting against his warm, slick mouth. Her hips squirmed in his arm as he continued pushing in and out of her, back arching as she reached her peak. “Will,” she said, pulling away from his lips. “I can’t- I need to come, please, please let me—”

“You can come now,” he whispered, his voice rasping against her mouth.

With a cry, her hands tightening around his and the headboard, she let herself release, a wave of pleasure running through her body, leaving her lightheaded and trembling. He kept going through her climax, and she twitched beneath him, her pleasured cries ringing into the space between them.

As she came back down, she stared at him, his face shining with pleasure. “Have you finished yet?” she asked, panting, adjusting her grip on the headboard.

He leaned to kiss her before saying, “I made you wait long enough. I wanted you to go first.”

She laughed, wriggling in his grasp, watching as his face flushed as her hips ground into his. “Your turn, then,” she said.

He dipped in for another kiss, grinning, and sighed as he moved back into her. She let out a soft moan as his pace increased again, and he bowed to rest his forehead on her shoulder, panting, breath hot on her skin, moaning louder with each thrust, until he fell apart, groaning into her neck, her curving into his body as he slowed, his chest heaving as he came to a stop. She sighed as he pulled out of her and dropped beside her, taking her in his arms as he kissed her chest, her stomach, and moved down to her thighs. She let herself catch her breath, still fidgeting at the memory of him in her, on her—though his teeth nipping at her thighs were a welcome reminder, which she reveled in as her breath and heartbeat slowed.

“You’re done?” she asked, her voice raspy.

“Mhm,” he mumbled, still busy sucking at her thigh.

“A- as much as I love what you’re doing,” she said, “can you _please_ get the key now?”

Will laughed, pulling himself to sitting. “Yes. Yes, sorry.”

She smiled, blushing. “Don’t be.”

He moved to kiss her, and she sighed into it before he stood, removing and disposing the condom before he crouched to reach under the bed, and she admired the curve of his ass as he fumbled in the darkness for the tiny key.

“Got it,” he said, voice muffled. As he drew himself out, she heard a soft _thud_ and an “Ow,” before he sat back up, rubbing his head. She laughed, and he shot her a playful glare before sitting beside her. That _click_ of the first lock was almost one of the best sounds she had heard that evening—almost.

Once her hands were free and Will had placed the cuffs and key on her nightstand, Kym grabbed his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed, and rolled on top of him, laughing as she pushed her hands into his hair, dragged them down his neck and chest, and caressed his stomach and the sides of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” he asked, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands running over her butt, giving her a gentle squeeze.

She smiled, still laughing. “I missed being able to touch you,” she said, raking her fingers back through his hair, leaning down to kiss him.

“God, Kym,” he said, letting his head fall back as she moved to his neck. “You’re so fucking cute.”

She giggled, sliding off of him and curling into his side. He turned so they were facing each other and reached for her hand, about to bring it to his lips, but he stopped.

“What?” she asked.

“Kym, your wrists.”

His eyes were wide as he stared at her wrists, red where they had strained against the cuffs.

“It’s okay! It looks worse than it feels,” she said quickly as he looked back to her.

“You stay right here,” he said, pressing gentle kisses around each of her wrists. “I’ll go get you ice.”

“Will—”

“No arguments,” he said, holding up a finger at her. She smiled as he rolled out of bed and hurried out of her room, footsteps descending the stairs. She pushed herself up, wincing as her legs shifted together, blushing again. Her shirt slipped down her shoulder— _God, this never even came off—_ and she shrugged it off, dropping it to the floor and running her fingers through her hair before deciding she might as well take off her bra at this point, too.

When Will came back, two cloth-wrapped bundles of ice in his hands, he stopped, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing as he looked at her, sitting cross-legged on her bed, waiting for him. She smiled as he crawled back into bed, giving her one of the ice bundles, taking her hand and pressing the cool cloth to her skin as she did the same to her other wrist.

A moment passed before Will leaned forward, kissing her mole, and her breath hitched at his gentle touch before a grin broke over her. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Her face flushed, and joy bubbled through her and out into laughter. She met his eyes and tilted forward, pecking the tip of his nose. “You’re so beautiful too,” she said.

He smiled, but shook his head. “I’m being serious, Kym!”

“So am I!” she shot back, sticking her tongue out.

He bent to kiss her, and she dropped her ice, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her close. He broke away, moving so he could lean against the pillows and headboard, holding out his arms to her. She settled between his legs, and he grabbed the ice again as she lay against his chest.

They held the ice to her wrists again, even though the redness had almost disappeared by now, and Will placed kisses along the top of her head, down the side of her face, and onto her shoulder as she curled into him, beaming.

He placed a finger on her chin and guided her head around to face him, and his eyes filled her vision, an ocean she would happily drown in. “I love you so much,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he said it.

“I love you too.” Against her back, his heart beat, and she kissed him, smiling when his pulse quickened against her skin.

When their kiss ended, Kym leaned back, head tucked under Will’s chin, and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh and setting her ice down. “I don’t need it anymore,” she whispered, opening her eyes long enough to find Will’s hands, one to lace her fingers through, the other to place on her pelvis, spreading his palm over her skin. He moved toward her leg, stopped, and kept going when she hummed contentedly, passing his hand down her hip and between her thighs.

“You’re still a mess,” he murmured, a smile creeping into his voice.

“And who’s fault is that?” she asked, looking up to kiss along his jawline. His laugh rumbled against her back, and she grinned in response before letting out a sigh. “Dammit. We were gonna make dinner.” She brought his hand to her lips for a kiss, and he pulled hers up to kiss, too. “I don’t want to cook tonight anymore.”

“We can order something. I don’t mind.” His arm circled her waist, and he kissed the top of her head again. “All that matters to me is we’re here together.”

Kym hummed, nestling into the crook of his neck, rubbing her legs against his. “Let’s stay like this for a little bit longer. You’re very comfortable.”

“So are you,” he whispered.

They fell into silence, simply listening to their breath, lining up with the rise and fall of each other’s chest.

“You know,” Kym said. “Since this was _supposed_ to be a surprise, maybe _you_ should wear the handcuffs next time.”

Will laughed, his head falling onto her shoulder. “Only if you manage to catch me, _Sergeant_.”

“You dare challenge me, Willame?” she asked, tightening her grip on his hand. “And I do believe I’ve already caught you, good sir,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her chest, nuzzling into her neck, pressing kisses to her skin. “Guilty as charged.”

Kym placed her hands on Will’s arms, and she admired the way they fit so perfectly together—her curved into his chest and hips, legs bent together, aligned just so.

Like a lock and a key—but this was one she didn’t want to unlock for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Kywi cult, for being trumpety degenerates with me. This one's for you <3


End file.
